


Another Lost Soul

by Misstrickster



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:58:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misstrickster/pseuds/Misstrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean searches for Castiel in purgatory and finds someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Lost Soul

   Dean walked through the darkness of Purgatory, he had got there with Cas, and he wasn't leaving without Cas. He looked around cautiously; he knew what was here and how much they all wanted to kill him. "Cas!" Dean shouted, he heard nothing but the assorted growls from the trees, growling he turned to continue looking but was stopped by a short figure. "Ya know, it's not too smart to yell in an area where everything wants to kill you Dean-o" Dean paused at the face he never thought or hoped he'd see again. "Great you angel dicks are here too, as if I didn't have enough problems."

   Gabe's smile faulted "Is that anyway to treat someone who saved you ass?" Dean looks surprise and then looked down in shame. "Sorry Gabriel I sometimes forget what you gave for us, thank you by the way." Gabriel smiled, "Well thank you for getting Kali out" Gabriel smiled sadly "I wish I could have said goodbye" Dean smiled sadly at the ground. "I wish you could have to Gabriel, she really felt terrible" Gabriel smiled "Yeah she probably cried for days over this angel ass." Dean looked at Gabriel seriously for a minute remembering his mission. "Look Gabriel you already gave so much but I need your help, I need to find Cas and I have a feeling that if I do it alone I will never find him, alive that is, Gabriel please help me."

  Gabriel looked at him sternly "After all I gave you want me to still give more, you really are a piece of work Dean Winchester." Dean looks down guiltily. “However I will help you, but only a little, I can keep the monsters at bay while you look for Cassie." Dean look at him curiously, "What's the Catch?" Gabe smile "So you did learn something Dean-o, there is only one catch, when you find him and get out, find Sam and tell him I am sorry and goodbye, please. Dean sighed relived it was nothing bad, " I can do that for you" Gabe smiled back, "Thank you now go, all these feels are giving me and probably you a rash." Dean began to run away but turned suddenly. "Thank you Gabriel, for everything and goodbye"


End file.
